videogamefanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Power Rangers: Spectrobes
'''Power Rangers: Spectrobes '''was the crossover of Power Rangers and Spectrobes. It the based of Spectrobes Origin background. It Japanese named Pirategers: Monsters Battle Re-Evolved. It released on November 2, 2011 in North American and November 5, 2011 in Japan. It can seperating into two version Crimson and Navy. Gameplay They gameplay was the similar of Spectrobes: Origin and Power Rangers RPM: Venjix Returns. Unlike Spectrobes games, the Child Form can fight the Krawls. So far, when the Krawls was destroyed, the player grab the Krawl Spores like Spectrobes Fossils. Also, the player can creating with the tools to formed new Child Form Spectrobes. Like creating Spectrobes, Krawl Spores was also create for new feature Krawl Child Form. It can evolve into Krawl Adult and Evolved Form. Synopsis The player landed the strange planet called Daino and search the somewhere at the one spot. The player found the fossil of the extinct species and create the creature called Spectrobes. Suddenly, the black vortex is called Krawls then fight with the Child Spectrobes. The player easily defeating the Krawls, but grab the Krawl Spores before creating new Krawl form and got the strange red orb. Player used the Arwing ST to see the Earth-like Kaio System. The player head off the stranger's starship and blast off the Samuel's own planet Xu-Juu Planet. The player creating new Krawl Child Form before explore. Prologue In explore the Xu-Juu island, the glowing water circle picture of the two Sacred Beasts. Before the go to the Awakening Palace, Shadow and the crews found the legendary palace and got the blue orb (Shadow got the blue orb on the off-screen). Eustace grab the red orb and place the Geo Lock with blue orb to awakening the two Sacred Beasts. The summoning flaming exploding and come out into phoenix-like Ratatosk and the blue beast came out freezing exploded into liger-like Diva. Shadow command to destroy Samuel the Red Ranger at once. However, failing for the plan to engage themself. The explosion of fire then flew into the Awakening Palace then creating wormhole and explosion of ice creating the wormhole as well. The Rangers look the red portal and the strangers named Rallen and Jeena looks the blue wormhole. The two Sacred Beasts appears on the wormhole to destroy his own entire planets. The blue beast blasting the North Moon then blew it into pieces and creating her blue Spectrobes and Krawls. The red beast destroying the WankaChankaHo Planet and creating her own orange Spectrobes and Krawls. The universes was invaded by the Two Sacred Beasts. The Samuel communicate Eureka and what going on, but fails the communication. The red beast summoning the Ligress the half lion and part of Krawl prologue boss then confort the battle. The summoning object Primos one Spectrobe named Leozar to aim battle After Ligress is destroyed, the player ride the Starship and head out it here the Xu-Juu Planet. Riding the Starship, the Xu-Juu Planet was dying and corrupted. In the landing site, Eureka glad the Samuel alright. The player telling this are Spectrobes, Krawl, and the Sacred Beasts and conjury the planets. Samuel conivce to first mission to destroy Krawl Core from Ali-Lian Planet. Suddenly, Rallen and Jeena visit the his planet Corenia then convice Samuel who stealing Rallen's Leozar. Chapter One: The Planet of the Undead After the meeting, Jeena keeps hitting Samuel for stealing Rallen's Leozar. Commander Grant introducing Samuel Joo, Dillain Joo, Eureka, Peter Griffin, Mashiro Kuna and the new introduced player. Before the first training, Jeena replacing Leozar to five starter Vilar (Fire), Spiko (Plant), Ryra (Water), Zappi (Sky) or Mayar (Earth). The player need to hunt the minerals for feeding Spectrobes or the Dark Spectrobes. In second training, Samuel says the Krawl can also hunt minerals as well. In the third traning, Spectrobes and the Krawl can fighting the opponents. Category:Crossovers Category:Video Games Category:Power Rangers